The Hatter's Birthday
by Windrises
Summary: Alice gets the hatter the present that he wants the most.


Notes: Alice in Wonderland is not owned and created by me. In this story Alice lives in Underland.

Tarrant Hightopp (the hatter) was working on a new hat. After a week of working on the hat it was done. The hat was shaped like a birthday cake. He had Alice come to his house to see his new hat. Alice wore her light blue dress. Tarrant said "Alice how does it look?"

Alice Kingsleigh said "It's cute. Whose birthday is coming up?"

Tarrant said "Oh nobody important. Don't worry about it."

Alice said "But you spent on a week on that hat. It must be somebody important."

Tarrant sighed and said "My birthday is tomorrow."

Alice said "You don't seem too happy about it."

Tarrant said "Well Underland used to have a tradition of celebrating un-birthdays. That way we can celebrate others 364 days a year."

Alice said "Why did that stop?"

Tarrant nervously said "People got tired of having over 100 parties a day. The citizens become a mob and almost destroyed Underland so now we don't celebrate un-birthdays anymore."

Alice said "Well isn't it good that people stopped celebrating un-birthdays?"

Tarrant thought about it and said "Actually yes. Even I got tired of having around 70 parties a day."

Alice said "So that means you don't have to be upset anymore."

Tarrant said "Good point. Thank you Alice." Tarrant patted Alice on the head.

Alice said "So what do you want for your birthday?"

Tarrant said "Alice I don't need anything from you. Having tea with you daily is enough to make my permanent smile even wider. However that troublemaking Cheshire Cat better get me a good present."

Alice said "Are you sure that there is nothing that you need or want?"

Tarrant thought about it and said "There is 1 thing I could use."

Alice said "What?"

Tarrant said "I want some paper towels."

Alice was surprised by Tarrant's answer. She said "Um that's a weird present."

Tarrant said "Well I'm a weird person. I would never ask for a normal present."

Alice said "Why do you want paper towels?"

Tarrant smiled and said "Ever since I was a teenager paper towels were 1 of the most expensive items in Underland. Even houses were cheaper."

Alice folded her arms and said "I doubt that paper towels were that expensive."

Tarrant said "I exaggerated a little. Paper towels were 5 dollars a roll which was outrageous. However as a adult I started getting coupons for paper towels. Every year I ask my friends to use my coupons to get me some paper towels, but nobody ever has. Eventually I became too embarrassed to ask so much for paper towels so I gave up. You are my last hope Alice." Tarrant handed a paper towel coupon to Alice and said "If you use this coupon the paper towels will cost 2 dollars instead of 5 dollars."

Alice said "I promise that I will get you paper towels."

Tarrant smiled and said "Thank you."

Alice said "I will see you tomorrow."

Tarrant said "Okay. Goodbye."

Alice walked out of Tarrant's house and started walking to a grocery store. Alice said "I must get the hatter paper towels even though I don't understand why he wants them so badly." Alice used Tarrant's coupon and bought some paper towels.

The next day Alice set up a birthday party for Tarrant at the tea table. Alice wore the outfit that she got from China. She said "Everything seems ready."

The March Hare said "Is the party over yet?"

Alice said "It hasn't started yet."

The March Hare said "Darnit."

The Dormouse said "What did you get the hatter?"

Alice smiled and said "I got him what he's wanted for years: paper towels."

The Dormouse said "That's a lame gift."

Alice said "It's what Tarrant wants so it's not a lame gift."

The Hatter's parents arrived. Zanik Hightopp (the hatter's dad) said "Happy birthday son."

Alice said "Tarrant isn't here yet."

Zanik said "Oh."

Tyva Hightopp (the hatter's mom) said "I hope that he comes soon."

The March Hare said "Is everybody here yet?"

Alice said "Well Tarrant and Cheshire aren't here yet."

The Dormouse said "Cheshire is always late."

Zanik said "Where is Tarrant?"

Alice said "Oh dear. I never told him where the party is. I better go get him."

Alice walked around and tried to find Tarrant. Alice saw Tarrant prancing around the city. Alice said "I have been looking for you."

Tarrant said "What's going on?"

Alice said "Please come with me. There is somewhere that you need to be at right now."

Tarrant said "Okay."

Alice and Tarrant walked to the tea table where the birthday party was at. Tarrant said "What's going on?"

Alice said "This is your birthday party."

Tarrant said "Whose birthday party?"

Alice said "The guy in front of me."

Tarrant looked around and said "I don't see any guy in front of you. Did he turn invisible?"

Alice said "It's your birthday."

Tarrant thought about it and said "Oh right. I forgot about that."

Alice pointed to Tarrant's hat and said "How could you forget your birthday while wearing your birthday hat?"

Tarrant looked up at the hat and said "Oh. I forgot that I was wearing that hat."

Alice said "Anyways it's present time."

Tarrant said "You're right. It's the present, not the past or the future."

Alice said "It's time for your presents."

Tarrant said "Oh."

The hatter's parents handed a present to Tarrant. Tarrant opened it and said "What is this?"

Zanik said "A hat box."

Tyva said "You can put hats in there."

Tarrant said "Um cool."

The Dormouse handed a present to Tarrant. Inside was a hat ornament. Tarrant said "How lovely."

The March Hare handed a present to Tarrant. Tarrant got excited and said "Oh wow. You got me a hat. Where did you get this cool hat?"

The March Hare said "You got it for me months ago. I didn't want it so here you go."

Tarrant said "I love it. Thank you."

The Cheshire Cat showed up and handed a present to Tarrant. Inside was a big bag of cat food. Tarrant said "Cheshire you are the worst at getting presents."

The Cheshire Cat said "I know that you like cat food."

Tarrant sighed and said "Yeah. Thank you."

Alice handed a present to Tarrant. Inside were some paper towels. Tarrant said "Oh yes. This is awesome." Tarrant did a victory dance.

Alice said "I'm glad that you like them."

Tarrant said "Thank you Alice."

Alice said "Tarrant I want to know why you wanted paper towels so much."

Tarrant whispered to Alice "I have never cleaned my tea table. The table has so many tea stains that the table has changed colors. I have wanted to clean the table for years."

Alice whispered to Tarrant "Then why didn't you buy paper towels years ago?"

Tarrant whispered to Alice "I didn't think of that."

Alice said "Do you want me to clean the tea table?"

Tarrant proudly said "I will clean the table. I have wanted to do this for years."

Alice said "Okay. I hope that you have fun."

Tarrant started cleaning the tea table. 5 minutes later Tarrant said "Alice this is so boring."

Alice said "Do you want me to clean the tea table for you?"

Tarrant said "There is no need for that." Tarrant spilled tea on the table and said "Messy is the new clean."

Alice said "Okay, but what will you do with the paper towels?"

Tarrant said "I will keep them forever, because they are a gift from my dearest friend."

Alice blushed and said "How sweet."

Tarrant accidentally tripped and said "Oops. I dropped the paper towels in a mud puddle."


End file.
